When My world Turned Inside Out
by Kay-san1ShinomoriMiyu
Summary: Sasuki was nicknamed botan.and acted like her.until The Day.That fateful day. She totally changed her look on life.When training one day she finds a portal to makai.gets kidnapped.
1. my life Turned Inside out

My Life Got Turned Inside-Out  
  
One-this is plot-less(as in i have no clue what i am planning)  
  
Kay: Hi all. This is a one-shot, but it will continue if i get more than 3 reviews(and they dont have to be 3 different   
  
people. if one person wants it to continue they can review 3 times:) I hope u like it. This is based on a half-true story.  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah blah. if u read any of my other fics u know this by now.  
  
Sasuki Makahiro had always been a bubbly, happy person. Cheerful, fun to be around, and always in a good mood.   
  
Nicknamed 'Botan' by her friends. She sometimes got sugar-high, but who doesnt? Life was tough and she knew it. She just   
  
chose to look at the bright side. At least, until The Day. That awful day...  
  
~~**FLASHBACK**~~*Sasuki's POV*  
  
I was walking around after I'd finished lunch. 'I'll tell him soon, but not today. Tomorro. Tomorro i'll tell him how i feel'  
  
she thought. I sub-conciously walked in the direction he had headed. He came into my sight. And I noticed someone was   
  
with him. They were very close. After a few steps i confirmed that the other person was a girl. The closer i got, the   
  
more she could feel her heart breaking into peices. He was kissing anotehr girl. 'well i should have expected that'i thought  
  
as i felt my eyes well up with tears'a great guy like him, it was no surprize he was taken'. I got really close and i could   
  
finnaly see the girls face. It was...it was her best friend. 'this cant be happening. no no no. y me?'feeling betrayed and   
  
hurt, i ran all the way home.   
  
~~**END FLASHBACK**~~  
  
My parents were at work, and my little bro was at school. I cried on my bed for a long time.   
  
When I looked up, i what i saw disgusted me. bright pinks and yellows. Not at all matching my mood in the least. It was then  
  
that i decided to ditch the botanish-ness. I went to my closet to find something to match my mood before i went out to change  
  
my appearence. I threw pink skirts, purple shirts, shirts with hearts, sky blue tops, and other such things into a pile.   
  
Score! A black tanktop and a black mini-skirt. Perfect! I put it on and headed to the nearest hair-stylist. "can i help u?"  
  
she asked.   
  
"yes, can u dye my hair black and add dark blue streaks?". "sure, right this way". Half an hour I walked out   
  
looking and feeling like a totally different person. Next stop: the mall. I rode over and picked up a few more black mini-  
  
skirts, some black pants and jeans, and black shirts with fire and such on them. Even a black shirt with 'life's tough. deal'  
  
is firey letters. I paid for them and went back home. No one was home yet. Good. I had time to work on my aditude too. No   
  
more of this bubbly, happy, cheerfulness. It makes me sick to think i ever acted like that. As i thought about what had   
  
happened in the last couple days.  
  
~~**FLASHBACK**~~  
  
"Sasuki i have great news!"my best friend smiled at me."really? what?"i asked. "i have a boyfriend!!". "wow ur so lucky! who   
  
is it?". "i'm only gonna tell u him initials. U, Y"she said. "Aw please tell me Keiko!. She shook her head. "I cant".   
  
"y not?". "i just cant, ok?". "oh....ok"i said sadly  
  
~~**END FLASHBACK**~~  
  
"i cant believe her! yea, she couldnt tell me! cuz her bf was the guy i was crushin on!" I slammed my fist down on the desk   
  
in frustration and anger. That's it! I need to get stronger, mentally and phisically. I'll change my aditude towards   
  
people. I wont let anyone near my heart. That way it'll never break again. And i'll get stronger phisically so people won't   
  
bug me. So they'll be afraid of me. Everyone who ever hurt me, they're all gonna pay. They picked on me because they new i   
  
wouldnt do anything back. Well now that's all gonna change! No one will ever put me down again, not unless they have a death   
  
wish! I scribbled a note to mom saying 'gone to the park, ja!' and rode over to the park.  
  
First i did the monkey bars a lot, walked across the top of them, swung as high and long as i could go, and anything else i  
  
could think of to build my muscles. Then i saw the forest. i walked along a dirt path and found a clearing a way in. 'this is  
  
the perfect place for training'i thought.I practiced my punches and kicks like i did in my martial art classes. 'kuso, i   
  
didnt bring my bokken!'i thought, frustraighted. Well, i'll make sure to bring in from now on. I'll come here every day.   
  
Thank goodness it friday. And there's no school on monday! 'this is great'i thought'i can stay as far away from humanity as i can   
  
for three days'. I coutinued punching, kicking, and other martial art moves unaware that someone was watching me. Seeing that  
  
the sun was starting to set, i hoped on my bike and headed home.  
  
I had the strangest feeling that someone was following me, but i ignored it. When i got home i took a long shower and went   
  
to bed, exhausted with the day's events. The next morning i got up and put on a black shirt with fire and a pair of black   
  
jeans with torn edges and fire patterns on them. Also a black hair bandana(whatever there called)with fire designs on it too.  
  
Then i had a big breackfast then headed to the park(this time WITH my bokken). I went throught the same things i had done   
  
yesterday. Then i picked up my bokken. I did some basic swordfighting technics i had seen on tv. Then i did some harder, faster  
  
moves.   
  
Once again i got that strange feeling i was being watched. so i decided it was a good time to stop and eat. "glad i   
  
packed a small lunch"i said, pulling out a few grilled cheese sandwiches, a small red apple, a cookie, and a soda. Then i did  
  
all the same things. Thankfully, no one came to the forest or the park. So i coutinued my training. Only when the sun was   
  
already half way down did i start to head home. This time, i stopped a few times to look behind me, but saw no one. 'Weird,   
  
this place is like a host town at night...'i thought. I sped up. When i got home, it was much like the night before. Shower,   
  
lay down. But i didnt sleep, not yet. I lay there thinking when i thought i heard something like metal hitting glass. i   
  
curiously turned my head slightly to the window, the only place with glass in my room. With the little bit of light from the   
  
moon, i could see a small figure there. Scared, i got up and got my bokken. I walked to the window, but the figure was gone.  
  
The next morning i woke up a little before sunrise. I decided i'd go to the park while it was still cool out. I took a   
  
quick shower and got dress. this time a mini skirt and a plain black tanktop. I put my hair in a bun so it wouldnt get in my   
  
face, though i like the reminder that this was the new me. i rode over and walked down the path. as i got close, i could hear  
  
noises. Then i saw someone training in my spot. He was short, had black hair, and black clothes. I watched him a bit. Finaly,  
  
i got bored and walked into his sight. "Hn. took long enough"he said. "what r u talking about". "u've been there for 15   
  
minutes". "what? how do u know?". "Hn. i do". "how?!". "none of ur buisness". "whatever". Then i started my typical training.  
  
"try concentraiting ur energy to one hand and then punch that tree"he said, indicating a tree near me. "why, u want me to   
  
break my hand?"i asked sarcastically. "just try it". So i concetrated all my energy to one place and then i felt a warm heat  
  
in my hand. I saw blue-ish purple-ish fog looking stuff in my hand. I was majorly confused, but i punched the tree. And my   
  
hand went right through it! "what just happened?"i asked. "u concentrated ur ki to ur hand and it went through the tree".   
  
"ki? what are u talking about?"i am way confused now. "spirit energy"."and that is...?". "baka ningen". "same to u". "im not   
  
a ningen". "of course u r. what else could u be?". "Hn. i wont tell u any more". Then he ran so fast he was like a blue blur.  
  
I stared after him for a few moments, then went back to my training. I muttered something about 'crazy' and 'insane kid'.   
  
Sometime around noon i had my lunch, then i rode to a nature park preserve. I walked around looking at the plants and going   
  
down side paths. Then i found a group of trees close together. I climbed the easiest one and sat there for a moment. Then i   
  
stood up to have a look around. I was in the top of a tree. Then, just for kicks, i walked to the longest branch that was   
  
sturdy enough to hold me and jumped to a thick branch on the hearest tree. I landed on both feet, but lost my balance and   
  
ended up hanging onto it with my hands, my body dangling below it. I swung up and landed on my feet, this time staying up-  
  
right. "well this is new"i said. Now that i think about it, i did get one good thing out of being bubbly. I always kept   
  
trying again in gymnastics instead of giving up.  
  
So i tried it again. This time when i fell, instead of hanging there trying to figure out what to do, i just swung up right   
  
away. The third time i added a twist as i was in the air. I was getting better at this, so i thought i'd try something even   
  
more 'crazy' as people would say these stunts were. I did a double flip in the air instead of a twist. And i landed on my   
  
feet again. I tried some more tricks, then sat on a thick branch and leaned against the trunk of the tree to rest.'Man, this   
  
is exhausting'i thought.'boy am i tired....'.  
  
Then next thing i remember, i opened my eyes to see...that crazy short kid from before?! What was he doing here, stalking   
  
me? I sprung up and said "what r u doing here?". "this is where i sleep, y r u in my tree?". "last time i checked, trees   
  
didnt belong to people". "Hn. this is my tree". "whatever"i said as i went back to my training, in the next tree. He watched   
  
me with-what, interest? amazment? facination? or annoyance? i really couldnt tell-whatever. "what'r u staring at?"i asked   
  
rudly. "nothing"he said, looking away. "thats what i thought..."i replied coldly. With that, i jumped onto a branch, swung a   
  
few times, and dropped a few feet to another branch. i did this until i got to the lowest branch, then dropped the last five   
  
feet to the ground. Then i hoped on my bike and rode home. The sun was just starting to set, but i could just lock myself in  
  
my room and no one would bother me. When i got home, I took my shower. Then i made a small braid on each side of my face   
  
while my hair was still wet. I Then went to sleep in my way too soft bed.  
  
This time i woke up around 4 am. I un-braided my hair and the partts that had been braided were now wavey. I pulled the   
  
rest of my hair into a ponytail. Only the wavey part wasn't up. Then i put on a pair of black sweatpants and a shirt that   
  
said 'Earth is just the Underworld in disguise'. I decided to put on the one that said 'life is just a game played my many,   
  
won by few'. i thought that one fit my mood pretty well today. Then i packed a lunch, had beakfast, and was on my way out the  
  
door when my little brother came up to me. "where are u going?"he asked innocently. "out"i said simply. "out where". "out-  
  
side". he laughed, then said "i wanna come". "no, u have to stay with mom and dad". "iyada! iyada!"he complained(dont wanna).  
  
"too bad, u have to"i said coldly. he went back upstairs after that and i left.  
  
I did basically the same things as yesterday. i was begining to get a schedual for my days out of school. School. Kuso, i   
  
have to go back to school the day after tomorrow. i was sitting in one of the trees in the nature park preserve thinking   
  
about what i should do about all of that. then i got a great idea. 'i could still get my work done and get good grades, but i  
  
could be quiet, not answer questins and such, and ignor everyone else'i thought.(thats what i do most of the time) I decided   
  
to wander around the park some more.  
  
As i was walking i saw something ahead of me. it was like a purple cirular mist floating  
  
in the air. I stuck my head through to look around. 'it's like a whole nother world in there'i thought. There were a bunch of  
  
strange looking monsters and people walking around. Some were fighting. But not like normal people would fight. With that   
  
mist stuff the short kid called 'ki'. Intreagued, i walked in. No one seemed to notice me. I walked past some of the fights   
  
and watched some stuff. some of the creatures and people had formed their 'ki' into swords or other weapons. "weird" i   
  
muttered as i walked past. I was walking in a forest-y place when all of a sudden a hand clamped over my mouth. I paniced at   
  
first. Then I bit the hand in an attempt to get free, to no avail. i was then hit over the head with something heavy and i   
  
think i remember being carried(or was it dragged?). 


	2. And Upside down

My Life Got turned Inside-out  
  
Part Two(thankies to my reviewers, i am continueing this)  
  
Something like that  
  
disclaimer: kay-san does not-*gets an anvil dropped on it by kay-san*  
  
Kay-san: well that shut it up...  
  
Disclaimer: o....w....n....  
  
Kay-san: *whacks it with a metal bat* Heh. on with the fic  
  
I blinked twice. Then i opened my eyes. At first all i could see was darkness and black. Slowly my eyes adjusted to the   
  
light(or rather, the no light..). I looked around. I was tied to a chair with rope. Joy. The room was empty. Wait, no, then   
  
what's that? i thought. i could vaugly see a person in the shadows. The person got up and walked to me. Guess they know i'm   
  
up..."how r u feeling?"asked the person. A guy. Didnt look quite human either..."I'm tied to a chair in a dark room with a   
  
stranger. otherwise, i'm peachy"i said as sarcastically as possible. "good"he said. I simply glared at him and worked on   
  
getting my hands free. then i remembered how my fist hada gone through the tree earlier. 'gosh i hope this works'i thought as  
  
i concentraighted my 'ki' to one hand and it burned through the ropes. But i stayed sitting. I'd make a run for it when he   
  
wasnt looking.  
  
The man leaned over toward me. I stiffened, my eyes widened. He leaned even closer, about to kiss me. I was starting to   
  
trmemble slightly now. Suddenly a door burst open and in came another person. "i'll have my fun later"whispered the first   
  
guy. "toshi what r u doing?"asked the other man. "nothing"said the man, toshi, as he straightened up. i relaxed a little.   
  
obviously too noticably. "it seems she's afraid of u toshi" said the other man. the first man laughed. i shuddered. The   
  
second man, who's name i still hadnt heard, walked toward me. i tried to look unafraid, but was unsuccecful. He grinned. When  
  
he was only about 7 inches from me he cupped my face in his hands and made me look up at him. "what's wrong?"he asked. i   
  
pulled away from him and tried to run. But he grabbed my wrist. 'man he's strong'i thought as i struggled. but then the other  
  
man grabbed my other wrist. By acident i concentrated my ki to my hands and blew it away from me. I was stunned. Aparently   
  
they were too. I had blasted them back, and toshi fell to the floor. but the other man stayed up.   
  
all of a sudden the guy was behind me, with oth my hands behind my back and in his grasp. Surprized, i let out a startled   
  
cry. Even without seeing him i could tell he was grinning. He had surprized me. He pushed me forward, out the door, and down   
  
a hall. i was led to another, bigger, brighter room. he pushed me forward onto the bed. i fell on it. "watch her"he said to   
  
toshi as he walked out the door. i turned around as fast as i could. toshi was coming at me with amazing speed. i turned and   
  
ran around the bed. he followed. i had nowhere to go. he grinned. then i remembered my training in the trees. i leapt over   
  
the bed. "nice trick" he said. "let me go"i said through clenched teeth. "now y would i let a pretty little ningen like u   
  
just walk away?"he asked me with a hint of pleasure. for the second(or was it third?)time that day, i shuddered."go away   
  
before i hurt u!"i warned. "really?". "i can u know!"i said, not knowing how to take his confidence. he headed toward me,   
  
walking over the bed. i took a step back."d-dont come any closer"i warned. but he did. and i took another step back. before   
  
i knew it my back was against a wall. "kuso"i muttered. i kicked him in the stomache and ran out the door, only to have him   
  
following a few feet behind. 'this is just Peachy'i thought.'could my day get any worse?' 


	3. Now im bouncin off the ceilin'

When My World Turned Inside-Out  
  
Part 3-O.o  
  
Kay-san: well i thought up most of this after 1/2 a glass of coke right before bed(yes i was supposed to be asleep, so what?)  
  
Anyway, this will me MUCH longer than the last chap. sorry it was short but i had stuff to do. ok, well, here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: *about to say something* *gets hit by a large ki blast* *blows up*  
  
Kay-san: *grins* enjoy my fic! please review!  
  
I realized they were gaining on me quickly. worried, i ran into the first room i could get to and slipped under the bed. i   
  
heard them walk in. They looked in the closet, bathroom, and a few other places. All of a sudden two sides of the bedskirt   
  
went up and i saw the face of an angry Toshi and the other man was very calm, with a hint of a smile on his lips. i crawled   
  
forward only to have them move infront of me. as fast as i could, i rolled on my side out from under the bed. i stood up to   
  
run, only to see the man standing inches from my. startled, i jumped back. he came closer. i was tense, scared. "what's   
  
wrong?"he asked. Remembering what had happened in the past few days, i blurted out "everything!". my body was shaking in an   
  
attempt to keep from breaking down. He steped closer, and i made no atempt to get away. i just stared at him wide-eyed. he   
  
put his hand on my cheek. i was startled at how gently he touched me. i couldnt take it. i burst into sobs, tears streaming   
  
down my face like two small rivers. i sunk to my knees. then he picked me up and set me on the bed. i lay there crying for   
  
god knows how long. 'i cant go back'i thought.'i wont go back to the way i was before'. i must have fallen asleep cuz i woke   
  
up to a blinding light. i groaned and rolled over, tring to get back to sleep when the door opened. i didnt look up. i just   
  
waited for whoever it was to do or say something. "how r u feeling?"asked a kind voice. "a little better"i said,"i'm hungry".  
  
"sit up"he said.   
  
Slowly, i got up and adjusted to the blinding light. he had brought me breakfast. "why?"i asked. "i thought u might be   
  
hungry"he replied. 'kuso, i said that out loud'i thought. as i ate, he sat down next to me. my eyes widened a bit but i   
  
continued to eat, as if i hadnt noticed. but i had stifened just ever so slightly. 'maybe this isnt so bad'i thought'i mean,   
  
i never have to see yusuke or keiko again or face anyone i know'i smiled very slightly at that thought. 'i could stay here   
  
forever in this world and never worry about anything'. "enjoy ur breakfast, i'll be back shortly"said the man. "wait!"i said  
  
"i mean, i still dont know ur name". "oh, thats right. my name is korumi"he told me. "korumi"i whispered as he walked away,   
  
shutting the door. "korumi". i finished eating and set the plates on the lampstand. i sat down and covered up again, still a   
  
bit tired. the door creaked open and someone sat down next to me.   
  
thinking it was korumi, i didnt move. the person moved slightly closer. now i sat up, and looked at the man. i was   
  
surprized to see, not korumi, but toshi. startled, i backed up a bit. now my back was against the headrest. he moved closer   
  
to me. and closer. i got very tense. 'please dont'i thought. my eyes widened in fear as his face moved closer to mine. he   
  
leaned in toward me. 'no'i thought'no, no, no. oh please no'. his lips pressed feircly against mine. it hurt. i tried to get   
  
away, but his hands held my shoulders in place. "stop!"i yelled"please, dont!"but it went unheard. his tounge pressed against  
  
my lips, trying to get in. i turned my face away, trying to stop him.  
  
just then the door opened and korumi looked in. "what are u doing?!"he yelled at toshi. toshi got off the bed and stepped   
  
away from korumi. i sunk down, thankful for his timing. he shot a blast of ki at toshi, killing him. then a stick made of ki   
  
came through the door and whacked korumi, killing him. a blue haired girl walked in."come on sasuki, i'll take u to ningen-  
  
kai". "what r u talking about? who r u anyway?". "im botan. my job is sort of like the 'grim reaper'and im going to take u   
  
home to ningenkai". "what is ningenkai?". "the human world, also called the living world". "what other worlds r there?".   
  
"reikai and makai". "what r they?". "spirit world and demon world". "well i know what they mean, but what r they?". "its kind  
  
of hard to explain. let me just get u home". The girl sat down on the oar and motioned me forward. i sat down and we lifted   
  
off the ground.  
  
We flew high above the towns, through one of those purple mist circles she called 'portals'. "how did u know i was even   
  
there?"i asked. "hiei told me u probably went through to makai". "so thats where i was...but who's hiei?". "u met him. the   
  
guy u thought was crazy. short, black hair-". "crazy, huh?"said someone. Botan laughed nervously, as if she were afraid of   
  
him. "heh hiei, fancy seeing u here...". "he said that was his tree". "it is"he growled. "why'd u tell her i was there? u   
  
never seemed too pleasant when i was around". "he's just like that". hiei just glared at the blue haired girl. "we should be   
  
getting u back now, i think sasuki. bye hiei"she said and took off again. "bye!"i called behind us. i heard a faint but   
  
distinct "Hn"from him. "his typical answer to anything"she informed me. "so i've learned".  
  
When i got home, my family was out. i said goodbye to botan and went to my room. then i heard a noise by my window. i   
  
walked over and opened it. "hiei?". "Hn. im hungry". "what do u want to eat?". "sweet snow". "???". "ice cream". "ok, come   
  
downstairs with me". he followed me to the kitchen and i took out the vanilla ice cream since it looked like snow. i put some  
  
into each of the two bowls i took out. i handed the first one to him. "here". "Hn". "do u ever say 'arigatou'?"i asked. "no".  
  
"u should. u'd seem less hostile". "i dont care what baka ningens think of me". "whatever"i said, digging into my ice cream.  
  
Hiei had finished his ice cream within minutes and asked for more. i got him another bowl. after his thrid bowl i said "dont   
  
u think u've had enough hiei?". "Hn"was his answer. "i gave him other scoop and said"no more". he ate it all. then he started  
  
running around the place with amazing speed. "O.o"i watched him jump around on the beds and frantically kept things from   
  
crashing and breaking. Finally he called down. "u r never haveing that much ice cream at one time again"i told him. he   
  
frowned at me. i went to my room and he followed. "listen, im gonna take a shower ok?"i said. "Hn". i sighed and got my   
  
clothes. i took my shower and got dressed, then walked into my room. to my surprize, he was sleeping on my bed. i laughed. he  
  
must have had a long day too. i heard my parents come in the door with my brother. "shoot"i said, locking the door. "sasuki?   
  
u home sweetie?". "im in my room". i answered. "ok"mom my replied. i walked over to hiei and shook him. he braced himself as   
  
if he thought he were going to fall a long way down if he moved. "hiei"i whispered. "hiei, its sasuki. dont worry, u wont   
  
fall. ur in my bed". he got up and looked around. i realized he must sleep in his tree too. "do u want to stay here tonight?"  
  
i asked. he looked at me with one of those childish i-really-can? kind of looks. "yes, hiei. go ahead"i said. i took a pillow  
  
and the extra blanket to the floor by my radio. "i'll sleep here tonight"i informed him. 


	4. Inside out, Upside Down, Bouncin Off the...

When My World Turned Inside Out  
  
Part 4-well now..  
  
kay-san: hey everyone tell me, should i make this in hiei's p.o.v.? tell me what u think! otherwise i got nuthin to say   
  
cept i made it to chap 11 on my other fic and chap 4 now on this one! go me! even with school, im getting a chap up in this   
  
or the other fic every onther day! go me! yatta!  
  
hiei had apparently fallen off the bed in his sleep, and sasuki had rolled a lot, so when he woke, she was only a few feet   
  
from him. he stayed for a moment, then remembered she had to start school. no point in taking her to train. it would only   
  
strain her, since she already had to see her friend and that baka she had been in love with. he scribbled a note saying some-  
  
thing along the lines of "training saturday and sunday. sunrise. my tree. i'll be watching u at school. hiei". so when she   
  
woke to her alarm clock, she saw it. she smiled slightly, thinking of the fact that he would be watching. she could show off   
  
her new style. she put on her tattered black jeans and the top that said 'insult me and feel my rath. hit me and feel death   
  
come slowly to u'. she headed to school with a scowl on her face, but inwardly she was feeling pround of herself. one guy   
  
came up to her and said "hey baby, whats ur number". "1-800-get lost"she said sarcastically. "hey! dont be mean baby". "read   
  
the freakin shirt"she said. "so?"he inquired. she gave him her best rownhouse kick in the stomach and walked away, leaving   
  
him on the ground. she felt many eyes staring after her, but she ignored them. she looked up in the trees, trying to see   
  
where hiei was. she thought she saw something in the tree where she typically ate her lunch. she allowed a slight smile to   
  
curve her lips.  
  
then she stopped. they were right there. keiko and...him. she had to go past them to get to class. 'shimata'she thought.   
  
she walked by as casually as she could, but moments later keiko called her. "sasu-chan!". she hated that name. "my name's   
  
sasuki"she replied dryly. "whats up with u?"keiko asked. "none of ur beeswax, ukimora"she said. "yes it is im ur best friend   
  
sasuki!"keiko said loudly. she ignored her ex-best friend and walked on. "sasuki!!"keiko called again. sasuki walked away,   
  
now she was really in that dark mood she'd been practicing all weekend. no one was gonna mess with her. some of her other   
  
friends attempted to chat, but realized quickly they had nothing in common with this new sasuki.  
  
sasuki was very pround of herself. no one was talking to her. no one was bothering her. most boys seemed afraid of her.   
  
this was exactly what she had wanted to have happen today. things were going her way, in a depressed, evil sort of way. she   
  
looked out the window to see a dark figure in all black watching from a tree. she smiled, and apperently scared some people   
  
too. 


	5. ORO!

When My World Turned Inside Out  
  
Part 5-ORO?!  
  
Kay:ohayou! *bows*im in a very good mood, surprizingly. i have been working onm this idea for a day or so, i know its short   
  
but im adding as we speak(well, techincally, as I speak...)hahaha. see, im in a good mood! and its not even cuz of the sugar!  
  
on top of it, its monday, picture day, and when it comes to mondays i'm like garfeild. mondays r cured. it was picture day   
  
and i got paint on my sleeve just after pictures, forgot my lunch too. weird, but i'm not that mad. well this is something i   
  
cannot explain, so on with my chappie! please tell me what u think! and gomen for not posting sooner! arigatou to yuna who   
  
reminded me to write this up finally! *smiles*  
  
Sasuki headed to the tree she ate lunch at after school, and hiei was waiting for her. she smiled and waved. this freaked   
  
out many of her schoolmates, much to her pleasure. she jumped into the tree and got on his back and he jumped tree to tree   
  
til he was at the tree by her window. she slipped in, bowed, said her thanks, and did only as much homework as she felt like.  
  
She grinned. Who ever knew being bad felt so good?(*cough cough*yusuke*cough cough*).  
  
The next day she put on a halter top she had got(guess what color!black!). The day slowly passed by, but finally she heard   
  
the bell ring. she busted out the doors, knocking people over as she went. She suddenly felt two hands sliding up her top as   
  
she was walking. she spun around to see who was there. She saw a boy from her homeroom, in peices on the ground as hiei put  
  
his kantana in its seath. She stared at him for a moment, dumbfounded. He bent down, and she got on his back and he took her   
  
to her house.   
  
she went in, then motioned for him to follow. He jumps in and goes to her closet. He pulls out a shirt and the other halter  
  
top. he threw the other shirt at her, turned around, and muttered "no more halter tops". She blushed, and thankfully he didnt  
  
see. she changed into the other shirt. Then he turned around and took both halter tops and put them in the trash bin. She   
  
walked over to him and whispered "arigatou hiei-chan". He turned and looked at her. She was so...close. Slowly, they both   
  
leaned forward. He kissed her lgithly, then jumped out the window. she stared after him, touching her lips. 'what just   
  
happened?'she thought. A voice in her head said 'i kissed u'. 'hiei?!'she thought. 'hai?'. 'thanks...'. '....'. the link   
  
closed. he sat in the tree, as she sat on her bed. Both had no clue what had made that happen, but they were both glad it   
  
had.  
  
Kay: *bows*gomen, gomen! i know that was so corny. oh well. can u believe thats all i could think up in more than 24 hours?  
  
Well, i'll do my best to get more up soon. ja! (and dont worry, the chaps will get long again...soon.):P 


End file.
